


i've been missing you

by kattyangel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattyangel/pseuds/kattyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had planned to tell her no. Really, he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've been missing you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwildsides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwildsides/gifts).



> For the ever-lovely Maya (mwildsides) and for Liv, it was nice to meet you!
> 
> So, first fic in the Teen Wolf fandom! Kind of proud of myself. 
> 
> Also a bit of a fix-it fic. Though only one person dies, and when it comes to stuff I write for canon, usually everyone dies. xD
> 
> Oh well...

Seeing Jennifer’s true face was always alarming. Not because it was monstrous or hideous or anything shallow like that that Derek knew was something that affected Jen deeply. No, it was the complete and total abandon of herself when she let what was left of the face she had told him belonged to Julia show. It was like she had to reflect the monster she thought she looked like. All her rage and madness and thirst for revenge were unleashed into a creature that matched the Furies of old.

Hiding behind a couple of crates, powerless and essentially human, Derek watched as she threw Scott across the room, the landing leaving him unconscious (and hopefully not fatally injured). The splat of Deucalion’s head hitting the concrete floor over and over again drew his attention back to her. Derek knew he had to stop her.

“Jennifer!” He called to her, getting her attention immediately as she stopped pounding the alpha werewolf’s head in. Plan quickly forming in his mind, Derek used the one thing he knew hurt Jen the most from when she had bared her heart and soul to him in that elevator. He felt sickened to use it against her, but this had to stop. He had to stop her. He knew better than anyone what kind of emptiness followed once your revenge was sated. No mattered what she would say about necessary evils and doing it for everyone, for us, for him, this was a mission of revenge – plain and simple. And he needed to stop her from enacting it.

It was almost too easy to play on her insecurities and fears and the injustices dealt against her. Derek saw what he was saying get through the violence and rage and to the woman he had cared so much for. He watched her heal the blindness from Deucalion, listened to her command him to look at her, hearing the anguish in the strange raspy voice of this form, and he waited with bated breath to see if his plan worked.

It did.

Jennifer’s face changed back to the one he knew so well and it was clear his plan had worked even before she failed to attack Deucalion. He raced towards Jen as she stumbled, catching her in his arms before she fell. She looked to him, confused, seeking answers to what had happened. Derek explained to her how she had weakened herself like he had with healing Cora, and the look of understanding that crossed her face pained him. This was not the look of someone realizing he had purposely made her weak like this, but how it was an unfortunate consequence of having Deucalion see what his choices had done to her.

So it almost wasn’t a surprise when she asked him to kill Deucalion in her stead.

He had planned to tell her no. That he wasn’t a killer. Really, he did.

But then…

Then Jennifer gripped his hand that was cupping her cheek (to hold her head up, nothing more, really) and she leaned into his body, her eyes fluttering shut as if his very presence relaxed her before opening her eyes to stare at him. This close he could see into her blue-grey eyes with little difficulty. Behind the madness and the need for revenge was trust, complete and absolute trust in him, in him helping her finish this. She looked at him as if he was her only answer to every problem, her savoir in her time of need. The adoration her eyes were shining with was real. In her own way, Jennifer genuinely loved him. Truly. And without any doubt.

Derek…

Derek couldn’t do it. He couldn’t deny the crushing pain in his chest at seeing Jennifer hold so much faith and regard for him. He couldn’t deny that he had cared for her. That he still cares for her, deeply if he was being completely honest with himself. He just couldn’t do it.

“I can’t do it,” Derek told her, conflicted, not knowing if he was talking about denying Jen this or about killing Deucalion.

Disappointment flashed across Jennifer’s face, before being replaced with confidence and belief directed at him. He knew that she had taken his words for the latter of the two meanings. Still weak, it took her a moment to raise her hand and place it on his cheek. “You can,” she told him with absolute certainty. She then smiled, so sweet and brightly that Derek felt like he would hurt anyone who tried to take that expression off her face.

He wanted her to keep smiling like that. To keep her smiling at him like that. He knew it was selfish to think it, but how he wanted it so.

He knew that if he denied her this that she would never smile at him ever again. That the faith still blatant on her face would disappear. He knew that if he denied Deucalion’s death for her that he would force sides between them permanently. That she would never forgive him or try to have him see her side again. And he had seen her view, understood it quite well, and the empathy he held over the decisions she chose made it all easier to give in. To give into her, for her.

“Okay.”He acquiesced. Jennifer beamed and she was more radiant than the sun. She pressed a kiss to his lips and the warmth he felt in his chest was proof enough that he made the right choice.

Helping her over to some crates to rest upon, Derek surveyed the area looking for a weapon he could use in his powerless form. Spying a broken metal pipe not that far from the prone Scott, he hurried to retrieve it, stopping briefly to check on the teenage boy he had grown to think of as a brother – no matter the hardships that had transpired between them.

Weapon now in hand, Derek went to Deucalion’s body. He was still alive, blood slowly pooling from his head wound, blinking rapidly and dazed – clearly concussed, but in no immediate danger of dying during the eclipse. Wielding the pipe in both hands, Derek lifted it as high as he could before slamming it back down through Deucalion’s throat, a sharp clang vibrating against the walls when metal hit concrete. A quiet gurgle as blood overflowed from his mouth was the only sound he made. Pulling the pipe out made the man spasm, but Derek wanted to be sure that he was dead. Using all his strength, Derek plunged the pipe into Deucalion’s heart, the man going suddenly still. Leaving the pipe in his chest, Derek felt confident that the alpha was dead.

Turning away with heavy breath from his act of murder, Derek headed back towards Jen. She was smiling so joyously he couldn’t help but offer her something akin to a smile in return. On closer inspection, Derek saw that her eyes were actually filled to the brim with tears, and knew she was acknowledging that it was finally over. He saw trances of her mania and being drained from the healing, but no emptiness or exhaustion was present on her face. It seemed that by staining his hands with this man’s blood, Derek had not only spared her from soiling her hands more but also from the repercussions of having your revenge done, once and for all.

Her joy, her pure gratefulness he could see shining through her entire being soothed the ache that had formed when he had committed murder for the third time in his life. It never got easier, but Jennifer’s quiet, “thank you” as she wrapped her arms around his torso when he approached made it possible to swallow the consequences he would have to live with from this death – even if meant he had isolated himself from every single bond he had made besides the one currently clutching to him.

Pushing from her embrace gently, Derek took out his cell phone, raising his hand in silent permission for hers as well. As she pulled her phone out and placed it into his out-stretched hand, Derek scrolled through his contacts until he found the number for Cora, texting her a quick, “I’m sorry,” before tossing both phones towards Scott’s still unconscious body.

“We need to leave,” Derek has to remind himself more than he has to for Jen, who is nodding in understanding before the words fully leave him mouth. “We’re taking your car,” Derek doesn’t have to add, for they both know Derek left his vehicle back at the loft, but does so anyway to keep them going. To keep himself going, really.

As Derek crouched down to put his arm under Jennifer’s legs, she stopped him with a hand on his arm, telling him with a shy smile, “I always wanted to see Canada.”He couldn’t help the huff of air that left his mouth in response. It helped, it really did. “Canada it is,” he replied with the beginnings of a smile. In return, she placed a gentle kiss on the underside of his jaw – the place that was slightly ticklish and meant as a gesture of happiness. It felt good to be receiving a kiss there again.

Hoisting her up into his arms, her still weak from the healing and him capable enough from all those years of physical training, werewolfness aside, he began the steady trek back towards her car. It was hard in the beginning with his essentially human muscles but became much easier when the eclipse finally ended and Derek regained his true strength. He hurried along after that and in no time at all, the two of them found themselves at her car.

Derek placed her slowly back on the ground, but Jen had regained her strength enough to be steady on her feet when she took the passenger seat in the front – handing over her keys before she closed the door. Walking around the car, Derek took his spot in the driver’s seat, turning the ignition on and shifting the gears into drive. He was stopped from going anywhere when he felt Jennifer’s much smaller hand slide into his. Looking over to the woman he just sacrificed everything for, Derek couldn’t help but be still surprised over the love and affection is evident in her eyes – directed at him. He never knew that someone could love him like she did, and felt honoured by it.

Awash in emotion, it took him a moment to react, squeezing her hand and not letting it go as he hit the gas. They were heading north, far away from here and from everyone they knew. But, at least they had each other.

* * *

The incessant ringing is what finally woke Scott from his stupor, healed but dazed. On instinct, he reached over and grabbed the phone that was actually not his, answering it with a confused, “hello?”

“DEREK! Derek! Where have you been I’ve been calling you for-“ Came the worried, frantic voice of Cora on the other end. Scott quickly made himself known that he wasn’t Derek. “Whoa. Wait Cora! This is Scott!”

“Scott?” She repeated, confusion taking over her panic. “Why do you have Derek’s phone?”

“I don’t know. I just woke up…” Scott started, finally taking the time to survey the area. It doesn’t take him long to spot Deucalion, dead with a metal rod sticking out of his chest. “Deucalion’s dead.”

“What? What about Derek?” Cora’s focus is only on her brother.

“Gone. So is Jennifer too.” Silence reached Scott, no reply from Cora. It worried him. “Cora? What’s wrong?”

“I started calling Derek’s cell ‘cause he left me a text saying he was sorry….you don’t think…?” It seemed she can’t finish that thought. Scott can almost relate.

“I think that’s what happened Cora. I think Derek left with Jennifer.” Scott hated to tell her this, but right now that seemed to be the most obvious answer. He can see Jennifer’s phone discarded by his feet and little signs of more of a struggle.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Is all Scott really can say.

It doesn’t help either of them.

* * *

They ditch the car several hundred kilometres from town, taking the rest of the journey by foot. With his werewolfness and her been powered by the Nemeton, it doesn’t take them long to reach the America-Canada border. It’s even simpler to cross it undetected with their abilities. They’re home free.

They decide to settle in a little town close to the Hudson Bay. Both had always wanted to live by the water and the cold only bothered Jen when her powers would weaken from the distance between her and the Nemeton. It takes some convincing on her part, but Jen began to sacrifice small animals close to a year since they settle to offset her weakening connection. They do it together on the full moons. The hunt is a rush they both experience, the energies they feel leave them wild and tearing at each other’s clothes and skin before the night is out.

Their life is not perfect, not with the pasts they both had and the lives they have taken. But it’s still good. It’s theirs and most days, that is all that really mattered.

 

End.


End file.
